In the recent conventional technology, the impression of conversation is evaluated from voice of speakers to support execution of smooth communication.
FIG. 14 is a diagram for description of an exemplary conventional technology. The following describes an example in which the impression of conversation speaker A and speaker B is evaluated. As illustrated in FIG. 14, a device 10 according to the conventional technology includes speech interval detection units 11a and 11b, an overlapping time calculation unit 12, and a determination unit 13.
The speech interval detection unit 11a is a processing unit configured to detect the interval of speech of speaker A from voice of speaker A. The speech interval detection unit 11a outputs information on the speech interval of speaker A to the overlapping time calculation unit 12.
The speech interval detection unit 11b is a processing unit configured to detect the interval of speech of speaker B from voice of speaker B. The speech interval detection unit 11b outputs information on the speech interval of speaker B to the overlapping time calculation unit 12.
The overlapping time calculation unit 12 is a processing unit configured to calculate an overlapping time between the speech interval of speaker A and the speech interval of speaker B. FIG. 15 is a diagram for description of processing at the overlapping time calculation unit. As illustrated in FIG. 15, when the speech interval of speaker A extends from Ta1 to Ta2 and the speech interval of speaker B extends from Tb1 to Tb2, the overlapping time is Tb2−Tb1. The overlapping time calculation unit 12 outputs information on the overlapping time to the determination unit 13.
The determination unit 13 is a processing unit configured to evaluate conversation between speakers A and B based on the overlapping time. For example, when the overlapping time is equal to or longer than a predetermined time, the determination unit 13 evaluates that the speech of speaker A is interrupted by speaker B or the speech of speaker B is interrupted by speaker A. A citation list includes Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2016-133774, 2006-209332, 2011-254342, and 2002-278547, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0217791 and 2002/0172372.